The Only One That Mattered
by sia023
Summary: A One-shot of Harry and Ginny's reunion after the Battle in DH.


**Authors Note: Just a short 'snippet' of the reunion between Harry and Ginny after the battle. I dont own any of the characters affliated with the Harry Potter series.**

**Please review :)**

* * *

It was all he could think of. As soon as the final curse had been said and hit Voldemort, sending him flying to the floor, his eyes darted around the Great Hall, looking for the one person he desperately wanted to see was okay. Ron and Hermione were huddled in the corner, Hermione tending to a gash on Ron's cheek, Ron pulling Hermione into a kiss. Harry looked away, feeling as if he were intruding on a private moment, _'Definitely about time' _he thought, feeling happy for his two best friends.

He continued to look for her. Any sign of red sent his heart into quickened beats, before slowing when he realised it wasn't her. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were huddled around Fred's lifeless body, while George was sobbing quietly over Fred. Bill was holding Fleur closely as she cried on his shoulder, while Percy and Charlie were standing just behind them, both trying in some way to comfort their broken family. Yet she was still not here.

Harry began to worry, _'Had she been hit?'_, was she also, like Fred, lying somewhere, gone forever? He began to panic, trying to allow himself to come to terms with the thought that he may never see her again, that passing her just before walking into the forest had been the last time he would ever see her.

"'HARRY!", his name was being called from across the Great Hall, and then he saw her and his heart almost stopped completely.

Ginny Weasley was at the end of the hall, the early morning light behind her giving her a shimmering glow that made her look more beautiful than Harry could remember. And before he could even comprehend what he was doing, he was running towards her, faster than he had ever run in his life, the distance between them seemingly endless.

Ginny began to run too, and before Harry knew it, her body slammed into his as she quickly wound her arms around him and his around her. Her scent was intoxicating, the distinct lavender smell that always resonated off of her making Harry feel as if he was finally home.

"I missed you", was all he could muster, before Ginny lips found his and they completely gave into one another. The kiss becoming deeper before Harry was the one to pull away as he came to the realisation that they were not alone. Ron, Hermione and the entire Weasley family's eyes were on them, the Weasley men in particular glaring down at him. Harry suddenly became very hot.

"Take a walk with me" Ginny whispered in his ear and he was all too happy to oblige.

They made their way out the front doors and towards the lake, that surprisingly was no different after the battle than it had been during Harry's sixth year. He smiled fondly at the memories of him and Ginny spending afternoons down here, when everything had be far less complicated then it was now. _'From now on'_, he thought, _'I'm going to enjoy this'_.

Ginny was the first one to speak.

"Look Harry, nothing has changed. I told you last year before you left, that it was only ever you for me and I meant it."

Her words filled Harry up as he came to understand with what she was saying and what it meant for them. _'She's still yours! She was always yours'_. Harry smiled.

"Gin, these last few months have been the hardest of my life. The running for my life part, wasn't the worse of it, it was being away from you. And tonight, when I walked into the forest, the only thing I feared was that I would never be able to tell you how I really feel about you. For me, it was always you too. What I feared most today was not dying, it was the thought that I would never be able to tell you that I love you, I'm in love with you Ginerva Molly Weasley. I always have been and always will be"

Harry tried to judge Ginny's reaction by her face, yet it wasn't giving away it's tell tale signs. And just when he was beginning to feel as if it he made a complete fool of himself bearing his heart out to her, she kissed him again.

This time the kiss was slower; passion, devotion and love filling ever moment of it. Her hands began to lose themselves in his ever messy hair as he placed one hand at the small of her back and pulled her closer to his body, the other cradling her head. This was what Harry had dreamed and wished for those long nights in the tent, Ginny.

Ginny pulled away.

"I love you too, Harry James Potter. But if you ever pretend to be dead again, I'll kill you myself!" She added with one of her smiles that Harry loved so much as he went in to kiss him again.

Even amongst all the hurt and despair and grief that he was sure this day would bring, Harry had never felt as complete and utterly happy as he did right now.


End file.
